1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic module with a shockproof function, and more specifically, to an electronic module utilizing a pulling rod, a shock-absorbing pad, and a shock-absorbing structure enveloping a transmission cable for providing a shock-absorbing function and a vibration-isolating function to a removable hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a small-sized computer or a notebook, there is usually no additional shockproof design applied to a hard disk drive due to its limited inner space. Thus, vibration from its outer environment can be easily transmitted to the hard disk drive through its case. If the hard disk drive works under a normal condition, the hard disk drive can sustain this vibration itself. However, when the hard disk drive works in a particular environment of high vibration (e.g. a bus or a factory), a crash or data damages of the hard disk drive having no additional shockproof design may appear accordingly due to excessive vibration.
As mentioned above, an additional shockproof design for a hard disk drive should be a concern for a small-sized computer or a notebook in its structural design. In the prior art, a conventional shockproof method involves enveloping a hard disk drive with a shock-absorbing structure made of damping material. The disadvantage of this method is that the shock-absorbing effect of the shock-absorbing structure may be lowered if the shock-absorbing structure is not attached to the hard disk drive appropriately. Furthermore, since the shock-absorbing structure of one size can not fit hard disk drives of various sizes, the device compatibility of this method is poor. Besides, this method can only provide a shock-absorbing function to the hard disk drive, meaning that it can not provide a vibration-isolating function. Thus, when the hard disk drive is in a low-frequency vibration environment, the shockproof effect of this method may be reduced.